In some virtual reality applications, multiple users with head-mounted display (HMD) devices can interact to enable a collaborative mixed or virtual reality environment. Virtual objects and other imagery may be observed in the collaborative environment, and a shared experience may be achieved via information sharing (e.g., about observed imagery) between devices. However, the data transmission necessary to create a shared experience can present bandwidth and other communication issues.